The fleeing of the Blue Oni
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: This dates back to Edo period. Len is selected to go on with the ritual and do the ceremony by going to the demons home to flee him away for another year. Will he do it once he get there? I do not own vocaloid. This is yaoi.
1. The new maiden

**Miko: Hello my viewers who are about to read this story. I want to say thank you for taking time out to read my story. Some of you may have read my other stories, or not, but! I still must thank you for choosing this. Hope you like it, and please R&R ^_^**

* * *

_The winds are blowing west. Leaves are changing into the color of red, orange, and my favorite, yellow. These simple things are only signs of it being fall, and for us to finish cropping. Of course it's not just that, but, our village tradition is soon to come. ...`The night of fleeing the Oni.' . Every year we must send one person up to the demon's home, leaving a sacred candle of purity. The scent would drive the Oni away. How we would know is that if the maiden or male-maiden of purity return, it signifies that they drove the demon away, however, if they had not return within daylight..., the demon has killed and devoured the person. Thust telling us that the Oni has gotten stronger._

_Our head Priest's apprentice, Miku, came to me and my dear sisters home with a scroll from the priest. Me and Rin looked at each other confused, then politely invited the girl in. Here is how it all began..._

I had walked back from picking herbs in our garden. It was my duty to make remedies for sickness and injuries for all the people in our village, mostly for the villages samurai's. The payment was fair, but it still was tire some.

As I was walking along the path towards our tiny home, I spotted Rin running up to me with a basket full of fresh fruit. My eye's widened at how much there was. It could last us for about a month at the very least. I then began to quicken my pace as she pointed towards the house, so she can tell me about fruit. I made it within a minute, for I was not that far from the house anyway.

Taking my shoes off at the door, I quickly slipped on my house slippers and walked into the main room where she sat. I sat across from her and setted my basket aside gently.

"Len, me and Luka-chan picked fruits from our teachers garden! It was okay because Lady Meiko allowed us too, and she said that it was best to pick them now before it goes away in Winter. This is wonderful!" She smiled happily while tossing a banana to me. I only smiled in return as I began to peel it.

"It really is a blessing for her to do this for us. I'll make a medicine for her kindness when the sky turns into the beautiful shade of orange and purple." I happily took a bite of the banana and set the peelings aside. "How was your training today? Did Lady Meiko teach you how to make the Purity Candle?" I asked , but she only shook her head sadly.

"Not today..., but she said tomorrow as soon as the sun is red. I know patients is what a Priestess in training must learn, but, I want to make a strong Purity Candle to rid the demon for good! The ritual is in two days Len, and they've yet to find a-" She stopped what she was saying once we both heard a voice from outside. Our door was open so we could see who it was. Rin jumped up and came towards the door. I only got up slowly and walked along with her.

"Knock, Knock." We heard the soft high voice of the Head Priest's apprentice, Miku. She smiled gently to the both of us. We gladly returned the smile and bowed to her, welcoming her into our home.

We quickly went into the main room to sit down. Having the Priest's apprentice is a major thing for anyone. Besides, we use to play a lot when we were younger. Basically, she was sort of like family to us. Miku sat down and dug through her robe for what it look like to be a scroll. Me and Rin stared at each other for a quick second, being clueless as to what was going on.

She then opened the scroll and began to read. "Len Kagamine! You have been selected by our head Priest for our ceremony coming up within the next two days. Your heart and body has passed into being full of purity and innocence. Healing the sickness within the people in our village, and living in the mind of peace has now made you become the new `_Male-Maiden of Purity ´ ._ Our priestesses shall help ye get ready for _The Fleeing of the Oni."_ Rin stared at me in astonishment, while my eyes went wide.

I-I can't possibly be the Maiden of Purity, I'm simply a healer." I tried to control my voice from shaking. Miku only smiled sheepishly at me, while laying a hand gently onto my lap. "What happens if-" "You will be safe. Ye will be protected by Rin's Purity Candle that she shall make for you tomorrow. Worry not." She cutted me off, and faced Rin. Rin's facial expression turned into a big smile once she heard her say that she will make the Purity Candle. I, however, was scared. I might be devoured by the demon once I set foot on the porch of its house!

"Don't worry brother! I'll make the strongest candle there could ever be made!" Rin stood up and smiled widely to me. As I looked at her smile, a rush of guilt swept my body. I know how much Rin wanted to help out in the ceremony, and it would crush her if I refuse such thing. I guess this is what makes me be chosen for purity.

I took in a deep breath and smiled weakly to the both of them. "If it's going to make my sister happy, and protect this village. ...Then I accept thy duty." I lastly said. Miku and Rin hugged me both along with Miku handing me a schedule for tomorrow.

"When the red sun begins to rise, go with Rin to Lady Meiko. From there, she will prepare you for when the time come." The aqua haired girl stood, as well as me and Rin. "We need you Len. You are 14, the ripe age. Does not love, and are pure as a dove. Do not let us down." She lastly said, making her exit out of the house.

This was something new for me. ...I am the new Male-maiden.


	2. The first encounter

**Miko: I'm glad to see a review so sudden. Makes me very happy, and I thank that first comment person. Here is another chapter.**

* * *

Once Miku left to go back to the Priest, I decided to go out for a walk in the fields even though the sky is turning dark. Rin did not question me as to why I went out so late, and I thank thee for her understanding, but, I must clear thy mind in order to come over this fear.

"Why? ...Why does it have to be me?" I whispered to myself as I began to walk through the field where our wheat grew. Pausing in the middle of the field, I began to sit down. " I simply do not wish to be the new Maiden. Even though it is a simple task to light the candle and leave it, I don't like harming anyone or anything. The hatred Rin and the villagers hold in them for the Oni is what I do not have." I sighed and stared up at the sky. The moon was starting to show. "I know that a Oni is sent from Hell to cause disruption..., but..., if he was, then why does it not come down from its house?" The wind began to pick up slightly, causing my white robe to flutter in the air. I then got the idea that it was time for me to go back.

As I stood up from the ground, I spotted something I had never seen before. A blue rose with a black stem. I picked it up and sniffed it gently. My eyes went wide as I quickly moved the rose away from my nose. ...It smelt like blood. I wonder if this could be used as a remedy, but then again I don't wish to ruin such delicate flower. I giggled lightly to myself as I gently placed the flower in my robe. "I thought you were going to smell sweet, but I guess I was wrong. ...Don't worry, I still like you the way you are." I told the flower as I started to walk back, but as soon as I looked up, I saw a man with hair the color of the rose I just found. My body froze in an instant.

His eyes were gentle, but his smile was just...not right. It sent shivers throughout my body. He had strange clothing. A black short top that revealed his masculine torso. The bottom half of his outfit was like a robe. A mixture of black and blue silk and cloth. As for the strangers arms, they also looked strong. He wore long gloves on both arms, but they did not go past his biceps.

"...You do not care that the flower is different..., right young maiden?" The man took a step closer. It was then that I noticed that his teeth had fangs on the top row. Small horns showed through his hair. "Did you not hear me?" He said once more, snapping me out of my gaze. His voice was deep and soothing. It made me relax a little.

"Yes, I-I did hear you, and it is true. I do not care that the flower is different-, um..., is this rose yours?" I took the rose out from my robe and held it out to him. He chuckled slightly and took it. The taller man then sniffed it.

"It smells delectable, though, I think a delectable flower should belong to a delectable person." He then handed it back to me with a more gentle smile. I smiled back nervously. Placing my hand on the rose to grab it, he quickly placed his hand upon my own. "...You know who I am, ...don't you Dove?" With his hand still holding mine, he brought up to his face and kissed it gently. I blushed as he did so, and then nodded my head. This only brought him to bring that same uneasy smile he did earlier.

"Just because you are a Oni, does not mean I should show or bring hatred to ye. Yes I am shocked and scared, but, I...do not have the thought or will to run away. Besides, ...you've done kindness to me by giving such beautiful flower. I must thank ye." It was soon that my fear went away. He then stared at me in silence and turned around to start walking the opposite way. Unconsciously, I ran to catch up to the man and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait! ...I do not know your name..., nor do I know when we will meet again." What am I doing?!

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head slightly to look down at me. I then let go and bowed in a apologetic manner. I heard him laugh at my actions, so I stood back up. Once I did, he grabbed my chin harshly so I could look at his face. He lowered his face down to my ear and whispered. "I will always be watching you Len Kagamine. Whether you are sleep, awake, or bathing. I am always watching you Dove." He then backed his face away and looked into my eyes. I blushed once more as I realized how close he was. "My name..." His face began to lower towards mine once more. "...Is..." His nose brushed slightly passed mine. "Kaito Oni Shion." He backed away quickly and smirked at me. "Did you want me to ravish your mouth, because, that can all be arranged." He winked at me.

I only shook my head quickly in embarrassment. "Such thing is sinful. Especially with a demon male, but, is it sinful for you to give great kindness to me Oni Kaito?" I then looked up at the sky to notice the stars shining. "I would like to meet ye-" I stopped what I was saying once I saw he had disappeared. Feeling slightly disappointed, I put the rose back into thy robe and began to head back home to get ready for slumber.

_I will always be watching you... _


	3. Sinful bliss

**Miko: Thank you to the people who viewed, reviewed, and favorited this story, it makes me happy and motivated! It feels like that I will be posting chapters to this story more often and what not. So enjoy this next chapter! ^_^**

* * *

Once I came back home, Rin prepared a beef bowl with rice at the bottom for dinner. As we ate, we only talked about small stuff, and different events that are going to be held later in the fall, but I did not dare to even talk about my meet with Oni Kaito. If I did, then everyone would be in a frenzy to go after him. So I simply kept quiet, and excused myself to bed.

I walked up the steps to my room and quickly slipped in and closed the slider behind me. Walking up to my sleeping-mat that was on the floor, I kneeled down and crawled onto it feeling exhausted. Today was very tiring.

Before I rested thy eyes, I took the rose out of my robe and placed the flower on the other side of my mat. I didn't want it to get crushed as I slept. I only shook that thought aside and pulled the covers over me as my eyes began to shut.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

"Len, you must be waken now. The sun is red and rising up." I slowly opened my eyes to see Rin holding onto a pile of clothes. It was then that I began to sit up straight, along with giving her a gentle smile telling her Good morning. "Miku stopped by earlier to give you your new clothes. You have to hurry up and get bathed and dressed. We musn't be late." She lastly said before she walked out my room. I took the clothes without looking at them, and made my way outside towards the pipe that ran water so I could hurry and bathe beneath it.

As I made my way outside, I walked over towards the pipe and set my clothes on top of a barrel that was near by. It was then that I grabbed the lever and started to push it up and down till the water came out. Once it did, I took a step back and untied my robe so it could drop to the floor. With a quick pull, I took off the band that was holding my hair in a pony-tail so I could let my hair get washed as well.

I flinched a bit as the cold water made contact on my skin, but seconds later, I became use to the temperature. Closing my eyes, I let the water run on my head, but my eyes shot open as a thought occurred in my head. "Your watching me..., aren't you?" Once that was said, the water immediately stopped. I took that as a sign of him being around somewhere. Feeling scared at what just happened, I grabbed the piece of cloth that was by the barrel, and wrapped it around me as quick as possible.

The feeling of being watched was starting to tense within the atmosphere. So I unraveled the pile of clothes and began to put it on. I had little difficulty putting it on, but I could tell that it was specifically customized for me, though, I liked it. The top was white with a yellow Spider-Lily decor on the lower right corner of the top. The sleeves were not attached, but I slipped them on my arms, and the stopped half way past my elbow. The sleeves were like the ones I see on the wealthy Mistresses. It was long and red with a light-red Sakura petals decor at the edge of the sleeves. As for the bottom half of my outfit, it was like my sleeves, except, it was red with both yellow Spider-Lilies and Sakura petals. There were many layers to it, signifying that this is worth much wealth. I then forgot about the incident with the water.

I then sat down on the barrel and slipped on the Tobi socks, along with the think clogs that I see most mistresses wear. I then took my cloth to dry my hair and comb it out before I place the bow into my hair. I tugged at the last section of my hair to get my comb free from this difficult knot. "O-Ow!" I half yelped as I finally got the comb through. Hopping off the barrel, I clipped the bow onto the back of my head, leaving my hair out instead of a normal pony-tail I'd usually do.

"You look even more beautiful with your hair down Dove." I quickly turned around to see him leaning against the pipe, but he then began to walk up to me, holding a dark blue rose. "I must say that I was disappointed when ye covered thy body with that cloth. It was the most beautiful site I'd ever laid eyes on so far." He kissed the rose that was in his hand, then brought it up to put it in my hair. I only blushed as he did so.

"It is really embarrassing when someone sees me naked like that, but I must thank thee for such compliments. You are too kind, though, is it really necessary to watch me all the time?" I looked around to make sure Rin wasn't around. He, however, laughed lightly at the question.

"It is very necessary to watch you. Missing a single second of your beauty would be such a waste. ...Especially if you are naked." The Oni licked his lips slowly, along with winking at me. This only made my face turn even more red. "Before you go..., I want to know if I could have one?" He asked me as he held onto my hand gently, making sure his claws didn't pierce in my skin. I only looked at him confused as to what he wanted. "Just one kiss Dove." A smirk started to form upon his face, revealing his sharp fangs.

I didn't want to reject him after all the kindness he'd done, but he's a demon, and a male on top of that. It does not mean I will fall him, so it couldn't hurt. "O-Okay. Just one." I said nervously as I looked up at him. Stepping closer to me, he laid a hand gently on my waist, as the other rested upon my cheek. Not knowing what to do, I only rested my hands upon his shoulders.

After a second, his face started to lower down towards mine. My heart began to race the more he leaned closer to me, but I still focused on him. His nose brushed softly against mine, as well as our lips. It was then that our lips locked. My eyes fluttered shut as his weight made me walk back towards a wall, causing him to deepen the kiss with a single groan.

I felt a sudden tug towards my bottom lip, but I didn't know what to do, so I kept my mouth shut until he bit my lip hard enough to have me yelp. As I yelped, his tongue quickly darted into my mouth once it was open. I was surprised as to how thick and wet it was. His hand slowly crept down past my waist and paused at my rear. "Mmm Ah~" I gasped lightly as he pinched my bottom.

_"Len! Where are you?! We have to go!" _We both quickly broke apart as we heard Rin's voice coming closer. My eyes were half lidded, along with me gasping for air.

"Just gorgeous. Not only your mouth, but your soul tastes just as good." He pecked my cheek before he disappeared. "I'll be watching you Dove." Winking at me, he left. ...Whoa.

"What sinful bliss that was." I whispered lastly to myself as I began to walk back to Rin so we could to Lady Meiko.


	4. The crazy truth

**Miko: Wooow, so many reviews in just three days. You guys make me happy TT uTT ! Here is another chapter of "The Fleeing of the Blue Oni" .**

* * *

As me and Rin jogged through the village, I couldn't help but remember his kiss. The tasting of his tongue was hot and spicy, but, the feeling a question the most was when his hand pinched my bottom. I made such an embarrassing noise!- "Oompf!" I almost fell to the ground from bumping into a stranger, but before I could, she caught me by the arm.

"I'm sure glad you finally made it Len. Come this way you two. We have many things we must practice." I looked up to see that it was Lady Meiko. She turned around and signaled us to follow her into her dojo. She was wearing the same priestess robe like Rin, except hers had a white rope tied along her shoulder. I shook that thought aside, and hurried into the building with Rin.

When we walked in, I saw many rooms. I walked past one with the door cracked open and saw a woman teaching others to encode a scroll. It looked hard to do, but I bet Rin could do it. "Stop having day-dreams Len and come over here." Rin whispered over to me. I nodded my head and quickly made my way over to the room Lady Meiko and Rin had just entered. Once I walked in, I spotted Miku sitting next to a pile of scrolls. She pointed to a spot across from her for me to sit. I bowed to her in a greeting way, then walked across the room to sit in the spot she asked me to.

"It is comforting to see that you have made it Len. We must make quick haste and teach you everything today, for the ceremony is tomorrow night." Miku gave a serious look, then looked up to Lady Meiko and nodded to her. "I entrust you to teach her to make the Purity Candle for Len. I will come to you two when I am done going over a few things with him." She lastly said to Lady Meiko. The priestess bowed, and left the room with Rin. "Now Len, doing your part in the ceremony is fairly simple if you do it correctly." She then handed me one of the scrolls that was beside her. "Once Rin give you the candle, you are to sing the Oni's lullaby as you are walking up the path to its house. Singing the lullaby shall lore the Oni out, thus giving the opportunity to light the candle and leaving it." She smiled gently to me, but I frowned slightly because it was just then that I realized that..., I'm doing this to Kaito.

"Miku..., what would happen if the maiden fails to do their duty? Speaking hypothetically." I took the flower out of my hair and stared at it. My heart began to ache at the thought. "Would nothing happen? Would we look for a new maiden?" I tried to surpress the urge to let out a single tear.

"If the maiden fails to do their duty, then they will simply be put up for sacrifice, thus having to be stretched apart. Five priestesses will then drench a long lining of rope in the maidens blood and tie it around the entrance of the Oni's house. It would be an offering of the maidens blood and soul." She said with a smile on her face, as if nothing were to be wrong with what she said. My head began to feel light, as well as my stomach tensing. A-Are they mad?! "Len, why are you crying? Are you okay?" She frowned a tiny bit at me.

_I don't want to do any of this... I don't want to harm Kaito, or possibly kill him...,but if I refuse, they'll sacrifice me. They don't even have a reason as to why they must do the ceremony! What should I do?! This village is wrong in every single way. Now that I see the truth, ...I have to go. (Leave!) I feel sick... (Run!) Why does my heart so much? (Run away Len..., do not look back!)_

"Len, are you -" I got up and ran out the room. "Len!" I heard Miku yell as I opened the front door of the dojo. I didn't dare to look back, so I lifted the bottom half of my outfit, and began to run as fast as I could. Tears kept falling as I ran. I'm sorry Rin. I'm sorry village, but, ...I cannot harm a person that had swiped my heart. Whether it is an Oni, or a human. I won't allow myself to harm him!

I passed through a crowd of villagers and made my way back to the house so I could grab my important items. Rushing into the house, I quickly climbed the steps up to my room. I opened the door and grabbed my basket of herbs, but I paused once I saw the rose next to my mat. Before I left out the room, I grabbed it and left. As I walked back down the steps, I could hear Rin and a group of people talking near the house. I looked around frantically and spotted the back door towards the wheat field. I silently opened the door and closed it behind me. "I'm sorry." I whispered one last time as I began to run through the field.

My destination was not too far, but it would most certainly take me a while, for I do not know where in the forest the house lies. All I know is that I need him. "K-Kaito! Please...help." I paused once I was coming up towards the Forrest. Regaining my breath, I then started to jog up the path. I assumed that the path would lead me up to his house, so I didn't hesitate for a second.

"What's wrong Dove?" I nearly jumped up from being startled, but he turned me around and held me. I looked up at him with my eyes blurring from my tears. His usual smirk turned into a frown. He then lifted me up and began to walk the rest of the path through the forest. "I'm here now..., cry no more Len." He gently pecked my head. I only rested my head on his chest and tried to stop thinking of what I had to find out.


	5. My master is unfair

**Miko: Happy Easter every one! I hope you all are going to have a great day today as much as I am. Anyway, here's another chapter of "The Fleeing of the Oni" .**

* * *

Once we finally came up to the end of the path, I saw the house. I was astonished as to how big it was, but, I could not bring myself to be happy or excited. A frown was stuck on my face. "How long you planning to stay here?" I snapped out of my thought as he let me down. I immediately went on the grown and bowed in front of his feet.

"Please, I beg of you to let me stay with you! ...I left my village behind, including my sister on top of that because..., because...I could not bring myself to harm the person whose swept my heart. If I told them this, then they would sacrifice me.-" I paused from talking as he knelt in front of me. He then grabbed my chin and pulled it up harshly, just so I could give eye contact. I winced a little because it slightly hurted my neck.

As I looked at his face, that one smile was on. The one that made me feel uneasy... "Answer me for when I ask you this." He said in a sharp tone. I quickly nodded my head, obeying him at all costs. "...Who is the one that swept thy heart? Answer truthfully, and I'll let ye stay." He said with a smirk. My face flushed into the color of my sleeves. I knew well enough that he already knew, but, I only know that because when I was younger, an elder told me that demons tend to cause embarrassment, low-confidence, or even misery of others, just for their own entertainment. He's the only person I can run ..., he's the only one I can entrust.

"...You stole my heart Oni Kaito. If it were to be a lie, then I would not be here at this very moment. ...I will do anything to have you let me stay with you..." I tried my best to give eye contact as I said that. He, however, pierced one of his claws into his finger, drawing out a tiny trinket of blood. It was no ordinary blood. It was dark to the point I couldn't tell if it was dark-red, or black.

Bringing it up to my face, he stared at me dead in the eyes. I took it as a signal for me to lick the blood off his finger. Slowly bringing my face up to his hand, I stuck my tongue out under it so that a drop of it could land on it. As it did so, he pulled me up to my feet unexpectedly. I kept getting more and more surprised as I find out how strong he is- "Look at me, and listen carefully!" He said in a loud growl. My eyes went wide in shock as I heard his voice raise like that, but, I still complied to his demanding. "You are now mine. Everything I ask you to do, you must obey and do it. Try to run away, or go somewhere without my consent, will result in a punishment of my liking." He licked his lips slowly at the last part, which caused me to blush slightly. "You are free to do whatever you'd like around my home Dove. As long as you obey to your master, everything should be fine-" I cutted him off by jumping up to hug him.

"Thank you for your kindness Kaito-Sama. I do not have a single care of you being a demon. ...As long as I'm with you, I won't run to anything if you're not with me. Yes, ...this is a sin, but that does not matter. I will obey and respect you-" I stopped what I was saying once he smashed his lips against mine, causing us to fall on the ground.

I felt him tug my bottom lip. I opened slightly, allowing his tongue to slither in. The least amount of things I want is for him to bite me like last time. "...Dammit, I want to taste more of you." He groaned out, along with taking my hand. Keeping complete eye contact on me, he lowered my hand down in his trousers till I felt something I wasn't suppose to feel. " You heard the story of the worm going into the hole?" He smirked as he began to move my hand up and down on it. I blushed furiously and moved it away quickly.

"K-Kaito-Sama! I'm simply not ready yet... . Honestly, I would let you, but, I'm not ready." I smiled sheepishly to him, and yet, he kept the same face expression.

"Alright. I understand Dove, so I won't do that yet." He got off me and leaned back on the ground. I sighed in relief once he did so. "Didn't you say you would do whatever I say?" I nodded my head and stared at him, but then my eyes went wide as I saw him untie the rope around his waist, and pulled out his member. "Then do me a favor and suck it instead." He lastly said with a smirk.

My whole face turned red. I almost forgot that the same elder also told me that demons could also be unfair.


	6. My master is unfair: Part 2

**Miko: Salutations everyone! Hope you all had a fun Easter. My Easter was tiring -_-; ,but!, that won't stop me from writing. Before I start, I'd like to thank my awsome followers "Animaniac, and Jimmybob" You two inspire me to write more, honestly! Well that's about it. Enjoy this chapter :D **

* * *

He waited for me to come over to him, but I grew scared. Not only was I refusing to do it, but by the look on his face, he was growing very impatient. If I tell him that I'm not ready to do that either, then maybe he'll understand and not let me. ...Who am I kidding, I'm living under his roof now, ...and I promised to obey him as long as I live by licking his blood.

Feeling embarrassed, I crawled slowly to the side of him. It was then that his face expression turned back into a smirk. I only looked away shyly, and began to slide my top off. " First thing is, why are you taking your top off, but I like it. Second thing is that you don't have to do it, because I have something else in mind now." He got up quickly and walked up behind me and knelt. "Bend over Dove." He whispered huskily into my ear, along with pulling the lower half of my robe up, revealing my bottom.

"I-I thought we weren't going to do that!" I gasped as I felt his member brush slightly against my rear. I knew I should have just hurry up and got it over with.

Bending me over so my bottom was in the air, I heard him chuckle lightly. "Quit being scared. As much as I want to just make you feel like your being ripped apart, I'm not going to put it in, only rub it between your soft cheeks." I moaned slightly as he trailed his tongue down my spine. I then immediately covered my mouth. "Don't hide- nng, your moans." He groaned out as he began to rub it with quick pace, causing my body to rock back and forth. In an odd sense, my member began to hurt.

"Kaito-Sama, my ochinchin hurts." I began to whine, but he then stopped dead in his tracks. Before I could even ask what was wrong, he flipped me around so I could lay on my back. When I looked up at him, his face was slightly flushed, his muscles were sweaty, and then those eyes..., they were filled with lust and the will to attack . This only made it hurt even more. "O-Ow, Kai- Ahh~" I threw my head back once he lifted my shirt and started to lick my right nub. Such pleasure! "M-My ochinchi feels- Nyahh~ ! It feels funny." I managed to pant out. His body came even closer to mine, to the point I could feel his member on top of mine.

"Say how much you want me, and I'll make sure your cock stops hurting." He lastly said. I did not hesitate for when I nodded my head. Grabbing the back of his hair to pull him closer, along with resting my legs it his waist, I moaned as his member rubbed against mine.

I don't know what was happening to me, but, ...I wanted to feel it again. "I-I want you to do that again! I want you to release on me, and only me- Ahh ha~ ! " He began to grind his hard-on against mine roughly. I'm committing such a great sin, but it does not worry me in all the odd reasons. "I l-love this sin Kai- nng Ah! Faster!" I nearly screeched out. From his regular pace, he went even faster.

"Nnng, I guess my blood had a - fuck! Had an effect on you after all!" He grunted in between his thrusts. " I think we should finish this off. It's getting pretty- Haaa!" He started to cum all over my chest. I moaned out as some of it spilled on my nub, causing me to cum as well.

"I- I'm cumming!" I lastly panted out as I came onto both of our chests, along with my legs falling off of his sides. I laid there with my eyes half lidded, trying to regain my breath. He, however, stood back up and tied his clothes back on. He then picked me up and began to walk into his home.

Out of curiosity, I wiped up some of the white liquid off me and licked it. As a result, I spitted it out because of its bitter taste. "You're gonna start loving and craving it when I'm done with you Dove." A gentle smile appeared on his face. I was surprised once I saw it, but I then smiled back at him. If the village found out about this, they would probably kill me in an instant.


	7. We meet before?

**Miko: I am a big time yaoi fan, and today I watched Junjou Romantica, even though I already watched it, but yet again...it melted my heart in so many ways TTuTT -sniffles- , here's another chapter! **

* * *

As he walked me inside the gates of his home, it was beautiful. There was a cherry blossom tree right by the door, leaving its petals along the porch. The house was big..., way bigger then my own. I quickly snapped out of my gaze once he put me down to open the door. I then took off my clogs and followed behind him.

He stayed silent as we walked up-stairs. Not that it had a toll effect on me, but, it worried me quite a bit. He didn't even glance back, or even laugh. "Are...you okay Kaito?" I grabbed his arm lightly. He then stopped and turned around. I was surprised to see his eyes look so...lost. There were no smile, and not even the slightest smirk. "Kaito... . Please tell me what is wrong with ye. It's okay to tell me." I gave a slight frown, but still gave a sense that I was worried.

"I've been alone for 623 years Len, and here you are. The boy I've watched since he was five." My face switched into showing that I was shocked. I do not remember seeing him..., but many people do not remember the things they did, meet, or seen when they were young. "I was about to do something to your village one night for making my brother ill with that Purity Candle. I did not get along with him, but I was still upset about his sickness, so I walked out of the forest and into the wheat field, making my way to the village. Bringing out lower leveled demons to cause terror and kill was what I had in mind. Turning the village into a blood bath was what my motive was. Whether it was woman, male, pregnant, or even child's...I wanted them all dead." He stared at me dead in the eye's. "However, when I was walking in the field, you were running in my direction with your eyes closed. It was then that you ran into me." His hand then grabbed my own, still looking into my eyes.

"...What else happened...?" I nearly whispered to him. His eyes then grew gentle, along with a faint smile.

"You almost fell to the floor, but you quickly regained your balance. It was then, when you opened your eyes, showing the color of the sky, I hesitated the thought of killing you first..., it feels as though it were to be yesterday when that happened..."

* * *

_Kaito's Memory P.O.V._

_The sky was about to turn fully into night. The wind was still..., but was still a breeze. You did not run away or scream once you took a full look at me. I thought soon you were about to pass out, but, you didn't. My thought of killing you first was starting to drift off out of my head._

_"I could kill you within a second, and yet, you do not run away. How come?" I knelt so I could be at the same height level as you. It came to an even more surprise when you walked closer to me to put your hands on my hand, and hold it up to look at my claws._

_You then began to giggle lightly. "Mister, why would I run away from you? I know you are an Oni, but I don't want to run away." You smiled gently to me. "Besides. It is mean to judge someone for the way they are, and not their personal-, uh..., I forgot the word. Oh well!" You then started to laugh, but I, however, was astonished as to what you said. It took a kid to say something like that, to make me fall in love. Of course, when, I did not know that it was even love._

_I patted your head gently. As well as giving a smile in return. "What is your name Dove?" I then laid my hand lightly upon your cheek. The light from the moon made your eyes sparkle like the stars within the heavens of the sky._

_"My name is Kagamine Len-" I stood back up and turned around to head back home. "W-Wait Mister! ...Will I see you again?" I felt you tug on my sleeve, though I didn't turn around. I never thought I could feel so happy hearing such sentence, but, it felt like it would come true._

_"I promise that we will. I'll be watching you kid. Now go back home, it's too late for you to be out at this time of night." I then heard you say `Okay´ , then ran back the other way. _

_It was then that I had started watching you as time went by. You always went to go pick herbs in the morning, then make medicines when sunset came. I then realized that, no matter how much sins you may do, you will always be pure hearted._

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, though, it somehow made me happy. With out myself realizing it, I walked closer to hug him. "Then, what is the reason why you are so worried Kaito?" I kept holding onto him as I spoke. He then began to stroke his hand through my hair gently. It felt comforting.

"The only worries I have are losing you. I end up not destroying your village because you were in it. Watching you for nine years, having urges to kill the ones who made you cry in the most painful way. ...I'm very possesive of you. In essence, I will rip anyones heart out if they harm you in anyway..., literally." I smiled in silence, but then I yawned. " I almost forgot that you're exhausted from you first orgasm." I blushed furiously once he said that, while he laughed. "Our room is right here Dove. Now go get some rest." He opened the door that was close to us, and right when he did that, I immediately spotted the big bed in the center of the room, against the wall. "You go rest while I make you something to eat." He lastly said and pecked my forehead. With a single blink, he was gone. ...He seriously need to stop doing that. It freaked me out.

I shook that off, then walked inside the big room. "I need to remember to..., take a bath later." I told myself as I crawled onto the bed. "Now I'm all ...sticky." My eyes fluttered shut once my head rested on the soft pillows.


	8. The Missing and Rude visitor

**Miko: Jeez...I'm really on a role with this story. Even I don't post any chapters this quick with my other stories. It would take a couple of weeks, up to a month. But I post 1-2 chapters to this per day. Maybe because I'm more into this one, and is less complicated than my story LNGN both 1&2. Trust me people, it is hard to write a story with "4!" couples in it. =-= yeah...here's the chapter. **

**p.s. : The user Juju, can you please stop posting random stuff on this story. Either you like it or you don't. And do not spoil things for people or give others the assumption that something might happen. Thank you. =_="**

* * *

_Rin's P.O.V._

Me and everyone searched for Len everywhere, but still no luck. It's obviously too late now. The ceremony is tonight! Ugh! Now we have to find and sacrifice him. ...I do not wish for Len to be sacrificed, but, we do not have a choice.

I laid there in my room, just waiting for the sun to come up. This isn't fair for not only me, but the village too! What was he so afraid of? Why on earth did he run away? He's the least amount of people that anyone would suspect to run away like that. I must admit that it seems a bit odd because when Miku's brother was selected for the role, he disappeared.

I than sat up from my mat quickly, for a thought had occurred in my head. "Maybe, just maybe, I could volunteer for being the maiden. There would be no need to be taught what to do, for I already knew each step. Besides, this would be an opportunity to scout out the Oni's home." I whispered aloud to myself.

Hopefully they would accept my offer. If not, then we're still going to look for Len. I won't let my village down no matter what!

* * *

_Len's P.O.V._

I began to wake up from my short rest once I heard laughter from down-stairs. Easily could I tell that it was Kaito, but it sounded like someone else was laughing with him. Who would visit out here?

With that thought in my head, I hopped off the bed and walked out the room silently. Before I could even close the door behind me, I jumped up from being scared once I heard him yell my name. "Len, get down here!" I placed my hand over my heart so I could calm myself down. He always does something that scares the living daylights out of me. Other than yelling, he scares me even more when he disappears or even appear out of no where. Oh well. I better hurry down there.

"Hm? So this is your pet." My head shot towards the direction of the person who said that. He looked almost like Kaito, except his hair was red, and he looked way more calm, but that still does not give him the authority to call me a pet! "Oh my, he seems a bit dumbfounded." Eh!? He says it with such ease!

Coming off the last step, I stomped my over to the table he was sitting at. This guy has some nerve to be calling me a pet that's dumbfounded. Yes I believe in peace, but I also believed in standing up for myself when it comes towards my self-respect. "Look here Mister. Just because you're a demon like Kaito-Sama, doesn't mean that I will put up with your rudeness. Mind you that you are a guess, so treat people with respect when entering their home, along with the people who are living in that home as well-!" "Len!? What in God's name are you doing here?" I paused once I heard a familiar high voice.

It was then that I spotted Mikuo sitting next to the red-head. "Mikuo?! I can't believe you're alive! We all thought you were dead once you disappeared like that." He stood from his spot to give me a quick hug, but we have gotten separated by Kaito.

"You and Mikuo could go in the garden to talk. Me and Akaito have to talk about a few things." Kaito lightly pushed me and Mikuo towards the back door. I didn't even know he had a garden in the first place. "Remember to not run away Len." He chuckled at the last part. With that being said, me and Mikuo walked out in the back. It was beautiful. A small Koi pond was next to a Fire Flower tree. I then spotted a Koto instrument by the tree. Just beautiful.

"I know. This is what anyone would least expect to see in an Oni's garden." Mikuo pipped up out of nowhere. We both looked at each other, then started to laugh. " Seriously Len. You are the least amount of people I would expect to see here. Actually I wouldn't expect to see you here at all! What happened?" I saw him walk over to the pond, then take a seat next to it on the grass. I simply followed him and did the same.

"Remember how you were chosen to be the Male-Maiden?" I asked him calmly. He simply nodded his head as a response. "Well, I was chosen this year. I was already scared to do it..., but then I met Kaito. He gave a different type of kindness than anyone else I know. We met before, but that was long ago when I was five. Deep down I remember-" "Let me guess. You fell for him quicker then you thought. You couldn't do the ceremony cause that would mean you would harm him with the Purity-Candle. Later you found out that if you told the Priest that you refused your duty, they'll slaughter you. Now you are here." He cut me from telling the rest, just so he could. I was astonished how guessed out everything, but then again it annoyed me.

"Sorry for that. I picked up some of Akaito's habits after staying with him for so long. I'm also sorry about him calling you a dumbfounded pet. Even I know that him being blunt like that could be irritating for all of us, but he's really sweet." He laughed slightly. I only smiled happily in return. "The reason why I could tell that was what happened is because I delt with almost the same thing, but more different." He then stared at the fishes inside the pond. I was very happy that Mikuo was here, but I was mostly interested as to "Why" he was here.


	9. Closer to the stars and the truth

**Miko: Hello everyone. I'm very stupid because I started on another story. Now that's...six unfinished stories. Now I know some of you might have stopped liking this story because I take forever to load a chapter, and i am sorry. Here's more LNGN2! R&R**

**P.S. I might cut the new story I made.**

* * *

The wind was still. I waited for Mikuo to tell me, but he just kept staring into the small pond next to us. Laying my hand upon his shoulder, he finally snapped out of his gaze.

" O-Oh sorry about that Len." He apologized to me. I only nodded my head and smiled slightly. "The ceremony day... I remember that day so well. Everyone thought I have disappeared or died, but, it was neither one Len. I've known Akaito since Spring. Way before the ceremony. I found him actually." Mikuo began to lean back on the grass. It was then that a smile appeared on his face. All I could do was listen closely as to what he was about to share.

* * *

**Mikuo´s Memory P.O.V.**

_I didn't know too much about the ceremony, nor did I care to know about it. I was never the one to be interested in the village traditions. It was Miku who was. All I could ever yearn for, was to know if there is more to life besides these ridiculous rituals that brings misery to people. ...The one's who are chosen, that is._

_I went out my house silently so Miku wouldn't awaken. I always couldn't sleep till it was almost morning. Starring at the stars was what make me not sleep. So I would always leave out the house when Miku is sleep, then search for a hill...just hoping to come even closer to those wonders in the sky._

_Once I succeeded on leaving out the house silently, I began to walk and look around to search for the tallest hill I could. It only took my seconds to spot one near the old lake across from our home. Usually I would run to it, but before I could, something caught my eye. From the forbidden forest by your house ,I saw a light. It was not only that...it felt...like someone was calling me from the forest._

_My thoughts were only thinking that someone I knew was there and needed my help. I then started running across the wheat field hoping that I wasn't too late. "Do ye not know of the forest being forbidden?!" I said out of annoyance as I came to the path. Of course I was scared to go but the feeling began to grow more and more. It felt like my body was moving on its own. Then again, I was curious about the light._

_Coming up to the end of the path, the wind was oddly still. `Mikuo' I nearly screamed once I heard my name be called right in my left ear. I turned slowly and braced myself for what was about to come, but stopped once I saw a man on the floor next to a candle. He looked in terrible pain. By instincts, I quickly knelt to check him._

_"Wh-Who did this to you?! Where does it hurt?!-" "pl...ease. Blow i-it ..." He groaned out in pain as he weakly pointed towards the candle. What does that have to do with him being in pain? Shaking that off, I nodded my head slowly in response to his request._

_With a single blow, the candle light was out. The only thing that brought light now was the stars and the moon. I stared up at the sky to notice the full moon tonight. It was beautiful- "I must thank ye Mikuo." I froze immediately once I looked down to see the man no longer on the floor. "Rise up." I heard the man say. It was then that I notice that he was behind me. How did he-? He was in awful condition!_

_Before I could stand up, I felt him grab me by the back of my robe and lift me up to my feet along with turning me around. My eyes widened as I finally saw his face. His eyes were crimson, as well as his hair. Small horns stuck out of his head. He wore a black Robe with red flames on the edges. Crimson colored rope was tied along his right shoulder. A black Kitsune mask with red eyes was worn on the side of his head. He looked ready to kill anything and anyone at this moment._

_The man took a step closer to me slowly and raised his right hand. He laid his hand gently upon the spot where my heart was. "You musn't be scared, for you are lucky that my pest of a brother didn't see and kill you." His voice purred out, along with a small smile. It was then that I relaxed in relief. "I could have killed and eaten your soul if I wanted to, but, ...I don't want to kill someone who has saved me from perishing. As a reward, I'll grant you one thing Mikuo." From his hand being upon my heart, he moved it up to my cheek. I blushed slightly from the sudden contact. He's actually granting me one thing I wanted!_

_I thought about it or a while till something popped up in my mind. "U-Um, I want to see the stars even closer. I tried to do so myself by walking up tall hills, but...I could never get close enough no matter how much I try." I turned my head in embarrassment. Suspecting a laugh to come out. All I heard was a simple `Okay.´. He lifted me into his arms with a quick swift. Those eyes kept focus onto my own. _

_~Woosh!~ A pair of wings opened through the back of his robe and spreaded out freely. This only sent me in shock. "Hold onto me tightly and don't let go." He said in a gentle tone. I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. Within a second, his gray wings were starting to flap up and down, causing us to rise off the ground. I closed my eyes shut for I was afraid of heights._

_I kept a hard grip on him as he went fast into the air. The air was cold so I shifted my body so that I cuddled closer to his chest for warmth. I'm actually letting a demon carry me away into the sky. It's only because I saved him-_

_"Open your eyes Mikuo." He whispered down at me. I only shook my head in response. With that, he began to laugh lightly. "I'm not asking you to look down, but only to look up at the stars." I felt something warm and wet slide across my cheek. My eyes opened slowly to see the stars shine ever so brightly. It was amazing. _

_"They're beautiful. (giggles) I never thought it was possible to be so close to them. ...Thank you." A blush came upon my face once more. The night was magical. I will never forget that night or any other nights after that._

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

"That really does seem magical Mikuo, but what happened about you being a maiden and you disappearing?" I questioned him. He only shook his head slowly in response. His focus then came back towards the small pond.

"What you know of the village is only little. No one has ever seen the Head Priest before..., but I did." A horrific look started to form on his face. This only worried me terribly. "I-I was going to die Len. I don't know how, but they found out about me and Akaito-Sama. They dragged me out of my home in the middle of the night. Him and my sister dragged me out by the lake along with about five young priestesses. I knew what they were going to do once I saw the hammer and stakes in the little girls hand. Not only did I fail my duty of Male-Maiden, they knew all the things I've done with Akaito." He turned to face me. It relaxed me a little to see the horrific expression gone. "Do not go anywhere without Kaito, Len. When the Head Priest starts making his move, Kaito shall be the one to protect you. ...I know he will. Don't ever dought his abilities." He held up his pinky, signaling for me to promise.

The Priest doing a secret sacrifice?! Miku was even apart of it... . That must have been hard on Mikuo. All I could do is agree with him. "I promise." I said wrapping my finger over his. I already knew that the village was corrupt, but not this corrupted.


	10. A brief info on me

**Miko: Hey viewers! Did you know that I write all my stories on my tablet instead of a computer? Weeell I do. That is the main reason I take a long time on posting chapters. I even hate writing on touch screens. I need to type, not tap =_= Anyway! Here's more of the story.**

* * *

After me and Mikuo made our little promise, we both heard the door slide open. Kaito stood in the door way with the same creep expression on his face. Both me and Mikuo stood from our spots quickly. A slight smirk appeared on his face as he walked closer towards us.

"How do ye feel Dove?" Kaito stopped two feets away from us. I looked over to Mikuo, but he only shrugged his shoulders. "I've noticed that the my blood has taken a grand effect on you. During our little `Game´ earlier, then confronting my brother." His smirk grew even more as he said that. I almost forgot about speaking out to his brother like that! "Since I know it is not your fault for your actions, I decided to let the punishment go. Ye must remember that you're in control of your decisions and actions. Remember that Len." Placing his hand upon my cheek, he pecked my head softly. A slight blush then appeared on my cheeks along with a sigh of relief. "Mikuo, you and Akaito are about to make your departure quite soon. He's waiting in the main room for you." Kaito then told Mikuo.

As that was said, we all walked back in the house. Mikuo ran towards Akaito once we got in. He jumped into his arms and gave the man a kiss. I never seen Mikuo so happy before. "Ne Akaito. Can Len and Kaito visit our house some day? We could have dinner altogether. It will be fun for all of us!" A big smile appeared on his face causing the red-head to blush slightly.

"Calm down Mikuo, I will have to think about it. For now, we must be on our way." A shocking gentle smile appeared on his face as he patted the now pouting Mikuo. " We will see ye soon. Good night brother and...Len." He gave a sign of approval as he looked at me.

Both me and Kaito watched the two leave out the door. It only took a matter of seconds for them to disappear from our sight.

"Enjoyed talking to your friend? Did the information he gave enough for ye?" He looked down at me with a questioning look. I never really gave it any thought of it being good or not, but I guess it was. I closed the door and faced him again. " You are free to ask any question. Remember that." He lastly said before he turned around to walk the other way.

This is my chance. An opportunity. It had to be taken.

I took a step forward to grab hold of his arm. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look down at me giving his full attention.

"Kaito-Sama. You know me more than anyone. You've watched me for so long." He raised his brow trying to get what I'm trying to say. "But, ...I don't know anything about you ." I then quickly dropped to the floor and bowed before him. "Please tell me. I'm tired of being the only one to not know the truth." I lastly said until I heard a slight chuckle. I raised my head slightly to see him kneel down next to me. His hand came upon my chin so he could raise my head even more.

"Sit up so you can listen." He said in almost a whisper tone. Nodding my head, I followed his order and sat next to him. "Good, now listen carefully." His face turned a bit calm and serious, but I still followed his demands. " I was never made a demon, I was born one. Akaito and I were born on the same day except that I was born first at midnight, while he was born during sunrise. My looks, personality, and strength were all granted by the moon. Though, not all of my personality was developed by the moon. It was how I was raised to make me like this." My stomach churned in disturbance once his original creepy smile came back to his face. "I was raised by Lunar demons. Lunar demons are the ones who causes terror, misery, and death throughout the night. Out of each types of demons there are, they happen to be the most crazed kinds." He paused for a second to laugh. Hearing that he was raised by lunar demons did not surprise me. Neither did the fact that they are the most crazed ones.

I am happy to have Kaito tell me about him. Actually I'm very surprised he have told me this!

" My abilities are different from my brothers, for I do not have wings like him. I disrupt the purpose of gravity. Walking up walls or anything is what I can do other than having strength as an ability. Both me and Akaito have speed, but the rest are complete opposites from one another." It was then that I wondered why only Akaito has wings but not Kaito. Was it because of how they were born? " Enough about that. As soon as I made my departure from the Lunar demons, me and Akaito has watched your village. Something or someone has kept opening a portal to hell. From that, the numbering of demons had lessened." "A portal to Hell?! That can't be possible, everything seems to-" " Your priest inside your village hides many things from the villagers Len. We've yet to find out what he is up to, but, if he continue to mess with the balance of hell..., there won't be any light to shine on anyone." A long pause of silence began to form after he had said that last sentence.

`Mikuo only gave me brief information about the priest, but I never thought he would do something to disrupt Hell. Are sacrificing the maidens a sign of the portal being opened? There could be a tie to all of this, right?´ I thought to myself as I tried to hold back the chills.

"Don't worry. As long as you're here, there would always be light of some sort." He gave a gentle smile. I couldn't help but blush faintly as he said that.

"Without you, there won't be a shadow to follow behind the light." I leaned my head against his arm. After I said that, I felt his hand lay gently upon my head . His fingers caressed through my hair gently. It felt nice.

_`I love you.´_


	11. First move

**Miko: Salutation person who is about to read another chapter to TFTBO. I know it's been a while, but my birthday passed, I finished Testing not too long ago, been busy with other stories. Etc... Anyway! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

Before it became late I decided to hurry and take matters into my own hands. I tried to ask Lady Meiko, Miku, and even humbly ask to speak with the head priest; but they all turned me away. Something about Len was more pure than me. I've yet to figure it out, but if the village cannot be saved, ...then it's up to me.

"Why, brother? ...Why must you disappoint me." I opened the door to his room. The first thing I noticed as I took a step in was that his herb basket wasn't there, but everything else remained. "Just `Why´ Len?" I fell to my knees as I let the tears finally fall.

He brought so much dishonor to me. ...So much to the point Lady Meiko didn't let me practice today. I put forth so much of my effort to make your Purity-Candle, and you did this in return. "You brought dishonor to the Kagamine name, t-to me! Your own sister!" I clutched onto an object that was near me as I begun to cry even more. "Most of all." I whispered to myself as I raised back up.

My face felt like it is on fire. From loud cryies, it turned into soft sobs. ...How could you "Betray us! Your village, your home, your family! We protected you from the likes of demons since you were born! Had ye forgotten of the kind protection our Head Preist has given?!" I then threw the object that I held straight across the room. It was then that I saw shards of glass shatter onto the ground.

From a solid mirror, it turned into nothing but broken shards all across the room. This feeling of anger and hurt ached throughout my body. It pained me even more to know the cause.

"I have no choice but to restore all of our honor back. Especially to our dear Head Priest.-" "Rin-chan..." A soft voice pipped up from behind me. I turned quickly to see Miku stand in the doorway. By the look upon her face, she most likely watched everything. This only brought tears to come out even more, causing her to pull me into her arms. "It is okay Rin. I felt the same anguish as my dear brother betrayed me before he disappeared." She whispered gently to me as she rubbed my head. "Worry no longer. The Head Priest requested for me to help you with a new task that could bring honor to all of us once again." I shot my head up as I heard her speak those words.

Our Priest has requested Miku to help me? ...Thank you truly. "Th-Thank you so much. I won't let him or our village down." I wiped my tears away as I regained my posture. She smiled lightly as she handed a white robe to me.

"We must begin our journey now before it is too late Rin. The robe I gave you is a full holy robe that our Priest wears to protect him from small evil around him. He gave me and you one for where we are to head towards." She then gave a slight frown. "He said that he had a vision of your brother, as well as my own in Oni Territory. They are both alive and well, but we must find and retrieve them back in order to do the Staking Ritual to them. Doing so would lift the evil curse off the village. It would also be a lure for the two powerful Oni's to come out. Thus letting the priest to destroy them." I kept the same expression as she told me what we are to do.

This is something we cannot leave a mistake on.

"Come. We must make quick and precise haste. Retrieving them will be a big trouble since they are being guarded by both of the demons. I'm not precise on which one has Len or Mikuo, but we have to be careful; especially for the crazed Lunar demon since it is getting late." She grabbed my wrist to lead me out of the house. "We shall be okay as long as we don't run out of sacred cards. If we do, we must chant out the temporary chant that will put the demons to sleep for about an hour." She quickly told me as we made it out the house.

I had almost fell as she kept walking fast. All I could do was followed through . If it meant that I would regain peace for my village, and possibly become a full Preistess like Lady Meiko; then I'm in. Even if our Head Preist didn't help me, I would of still search and sacrifice Len with my own hands.

* * *

**_Mikuo´s P.O.V._**

After the trip back home, I couldn't shake the feeling of danger. Ever since Akaito feed me his blood, I've begun to pick up a little of his traits. Though, they're not as strong as his. I can only sense feelings that may come within the future. It's different from his because unlike me, he could read mind's.

I decided to soak inside the small Hot-Spring in the garden. It always helped me relax when it came to the senses being strong. It wears me out, aches my body, and causes me to have a head-ache. "What is going to happen?" I whispered aloud as I closed my eyes. It was then that I felt the water shift behind me along with arms wrapping around my waist. I imidietly knew it was Akaito once I felt his claws brush gently against my waist.

"What are you feeling that is causing you troubles, love." He whispered beneath my neck before planting a kiss on it. I gasped slightly from the sudden contact. I'm actually pretty shocked that he's in here with me. He rarely goes in the Hot-Spring at all.

"I felt pain on my wrists...but it didn't compare to the strong scent of blood I had earlier. " I turned around and stared in his eyes. He moved one hand up to my face and began to stroke my cheek softly. "Danger is coming...sooner than you could think." I gave a worried look, but he only chuckled in response.

Pulling me closer by the waist I blushed once my body made contact with his. "Relax Mikuo. I'm going to protect you no matter what." He bent down to give a peck on my forehead. "I know ye have waited to become a demon for a long time, but know that you won't be as strong, or do things freely since I will be your maker. Also saying that your soul will belong to me." My face lighted once I heard him say that. I had asked him countless of times to make me a demon, but he had always said no.

"Akaito-kun, does that mea-!" "You want to be together with me for eternity, don't you?" He gave me one of his rare seductive smirks. "Get ready, Mikuo." He half whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but shiver because of it.

I'm finally going to turn into a demon!


	12. The curse

_**Terribly sorry my viewers. I meant to post another chapter to this story for the longest; and yet I failed to do so. I've been busy trying to get things in order for this manga/animation for my other fanfiction story. I've yet to decide whether to do one on this story of LNGN. Most likely my heart is telling me to do one on this one. Anyway, enjoy another chapter of the Fleeing of the Blue Oni.**_

* * *

_**RIN'S P.O.V. ~**_

I shivered among the cold atmosphere as we came closer towards the Oni's territory. The only odd thing was that there was no wind to cause the chills. ...Everything was actually still. Knowing that just reminded me as to how powerful the Lunar Demon was becoming as the night came closer towards being midnight.

I walked closely behind Miku and saw her quickly go to the right along with her pulling me by the arm. "We mustn't go to the Lunar Demon territory just yet. The closer it gets to midnight, the faster he'll grab hold of our scent throughout the forest." She pulled out two sacred cards from her sleeves and dropped them onto the ground. "Step on one of them while I stand upon the other." She clapped her hands together and took a deep breath in. "Guardians of the heavens; protectors of the ground. Seal off the demons satisfaction which are our souls, scent, and sound!" The cards we were stepping on had begun to glow beneath our feet. "Akuma ga surīpu jōtai ni ikaseru!" A blast of wind hurled onto the both of us. So strong that it had almost pushed me back.

"Miku! Which spell did you cast?" I questioned her as the wind had stopped. She only stepped aside and watched as the sacred card disintegrate, leaving a crescent-shaped mark onto the ground.

"It's more of a curse. I chanted the Lunar curse. It's best to chain the demon to rest now before it would be even more of a struggle. Trust me. This is what's best to do." She then walked towards the path again along with me following close behind her. "The chaining should be starting by now."

* * *

Len's P.O.V.

I sat next to Kaito-Sama by the pond. He told me to stay next to him no matter what or else he'll punish me. _(Sigh~ s.f.x.) _He never told me as to why he wanted me to, he just did. "...Kaito-Sama. Why is there a mask on your brother's head?" I stared at the pond as I asked the question. I wasn't going to expect much of an answer.

"Both of us...have one. It's used for us to release our attacks at much larger strengths. Especially during the day for me, and the night for my brother." I watched him as he reached into his sleeve to pull out a black Kitsune mask with blue markings around it. Just like his brother. "Keep in mind that it is not only for battle; but for its own ritual for when ye is making a mortal into low leveled demon. In short words; my eternal servant. In order to do that, I would have to drop a trinket of my blood into the pond so the bonding my happen. After that, ye would have to wear the Kitsune Mask of your owner, then step inside it- u-ugh!" Kaito stopped what he was doing and froze.

"Kaito-Sama!" I have screeched once I saw his eyes go wide, along with chains sprouting out from the ground beneath him. They quickly wrapped around his wrists; slowly pulling him down. Out of reaction I tried my best pulling the chains away from him. "Nng! K-Kaito-Sama! What's happening?!" I kept trying to pull as it kept pulling him down.

"Ugh! S-Someone did a Bind and Slumber curse to m-me! Uugh!" He gritted his teeth as he struggled from getting pulled. "Go Len! You must run to my brother and tell him that there is a strong priestess somewhere!-" "But Kaito-Sama, I do not know where he's located; ...besides, I simply do not wish to leave your side either!" I stared at his eyes once I said that. I couldn't help but feel that I should do what he says for both his and my safety.

As I stared at him I watched him close his eyes and take in a deep breath. I watched closely as I saw him blow out black smoke.

The smoke had begun to shift into a figure as it came closer towards the ground. "Master-" The figure had now started to appear as a fox once it bowed before him. It looked just like Kaito's Mask. "Oh no...not the slumber curse. Who done this to you?-" "There's no time to speak! I need you to guard the boy and bring him to Akaito, now!" He demanded the fox. "I summoned you because I entrust you to protect him. Now go! We musn't waste any time!" He then looked of to me and gave me his usual crazed smile.

"Get on my back boy!" The fox kneeled down so I could hop on. I nodded my head and hurried over. "Hold on tightly."

Wrapping my arms around the foxes neck I turned my head on last time to look at Kaito. His eyes were fully shut as well as the chains on his arms being fully bound to the floor.

"Kaito-Sama- ah!" I screamed as the fox ran at full speed into the forest. I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry.

"You humans are so weak but I should expect much. Don't worry, that curse is very temporary. I'll explain everything once we have reached our destination." I felt his tail pat rub my back soothingly as we kept going. "My name is Kurai; Kaito's pet. It's very rare for him to summon me to a situation. I should consider this to be honorable." He told me calmly.

I couldn't help but put my trust in this fox. After all, it's Kaito's pet.


End file.
